Más allá de un trato
by Smalansdovare
Summary: El barco donde llevan a un conocido pirata está a punto de ser destruido por una tormenta. Tú quieres vivir y yo necesito de tu habilidad, ¿Qué te parece un trato?
1. EL JOVEN MARINO

Este es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic, espero que os guste.

Conforme vaya avanzando la historia (*cof cof* si no la abandono) ire incluyendo temas que hemos visto en one piece desde el principio y que aun no les han dado respuesta. aprovechare y lo manejare a beneficio del fic.

*One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda*

* * *

Era una noche tormentosa y las olas del océano azotaban bruscamente al navío, meciéndole violentamente de un lado a otro, ningún marino era capaz de andar sobre sus pies libremente, no sin caer. Los sonidos que se percibían cada vez eran más preocupantes, el chirrido de la madera, las alarmas sonando todas al mismo ritmo, el sonido de los tornillos que salían de su lugar debido a la fuerza de las olas y caían al suelo causando que el agua se metiera a los pasillos, los rayos caían cual lluvia e iluminaban la escena, al principio solo eran marinos con pasos torpes que tropezaban una y otra vez. Pero conforme paso del tiempo las escenas se volvían más violentas.

Poco a poco todos los problemas se entrelazaban, como si fuesen parte de una sinfonía maestra que fue compuesta por un creador que desea la extinción de todos aquellos que habitaban el barco.

**¡TODOS A CUBIERTA, NECESITAMOS TODA AYUDA POSIBLE, HAY QUE ESTABILIZAR LA NAVE! **Anuncio por el den den mushi altavoz el capitán Sharinguru. Mientras 3 marinos entraban a la cabina.

**"!¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ?! ¡ESTE LUGAR NO ES SEGURO! EL DISEÑO DE LA NAVE NO"** el capitán no logro terminar ya que fue víctima de una de las series de explosiones debidas al mal diseño de instalaciones que ocasionaron la muerte de unos cuantos marinos que se resguardaban en los puntos más altos, aquellos que desobedecieron las órdenes y decidieron refugiarse por temor a morir… irónico.

Se percibía un fuerte olor a gas que circulaba por los pasillos y después de unos minutos fue sustituido por otras explosiones que acabaron con varios marinos. Pronto el olor a gas fue cubierto por el aroma a carne quemada y sangre. Los pasillos se llenaban cada vez más de cuerpos que el agua se llevaba a otros niveles alertando que no había lugar seguro.

Hubo un breve silencio solo para que se lograran escuchar los gritos de ayuda de aquellos marinos que cayeron al agua debido a las fuertes sacudidas. Después de eso, no se volvió a apreciar el silencio, no importa a donde fuera uno, había sufrimiento, heridos, y alaridos por doquier. La desesperación de no saber qué hacer habitaba en todos, se habían quedado sin capitán, no había quien tomara el mando. Las acciones de los tripulantes cada vez tenían menor sentido, no llevaban a ninguna parte. La falta de organización se podía apreciar en todas partes.

Ya había sido un día bastante difícil, primero gastan sus fuerzas para atrapar a un criminal, mandando al 30% de la tripulación a la enfermería que para este punto también había explotado debido las instalaciones de gas… y ahora esto, ir directo a una tromba. Todos los tripulantes dejaron sus puestos para ir a ayudar a estabilizar el barco y alejarse de ese fenómeno que podría haber sido evitado si no hubiera coincidido que ese viaje llevaran a un navegante inexperto.

Toda la agitación en los tripulantes hizo que se olvidaran de quien residía en el nivel más bajo… LAS CELDAS. Donde tenían cautivo a un infame pirata, conocido por su crueldad.

Abandonado podría hacer lo que quisiera, si tan solo pudiera. El agua lo cubría hasta la cintura y cada vez se encontraba más débil debido a las esposas de kairoseki que lo tomaban por las muñecas y todo el cuerpo de agua en el que estaba sumergido.

No solía ser pesimista, pero los marinos que tenían la libertad de deambular por el barco, disminuían en cantidad conforme pasaban los minutos. Realmente dudaba salir de la situación actual, y si llegara a salir de la celda. ¿Qué sucedería después? Llevaban días navegando y puede que no tocaran tierra hasta unas cuantas semanas más.

Recordó como había sido acorralado como si lo estuvieran esperando. Una sincronización perfecta de parte de los marinos. Esperaron hasta que se separara del resto, cada movimiento había sido previsto, todos sus ataques los conocían, y sabían perfectamente que si lograban quitarle su nodachi lo dejaba con una gran desventaja y vulnerable ante cualquier ataque.

Tomo los barrotes y los apretó con suficiente fuerza que sus palmas comenzaron a arder, apretó los dientes y sintió como el sabor a hierro comenzó a acumularse en su boca, El agua subió de nivel rápidamente llegando hasta el abdomen.

Hacer una rabieta con los pilares de hierro no lograría sacarlo de ahí, además no tenía la fuerza suficiente para gastarla de una manera tan infantil.

_Deja de actuar de manera ilógica y piensa como salir…_ Con la fuerza que le quedaba, cargo su cuerpo hasta lo más alto de los barrotes… _esto no puede acabar así_… sus ojos se volvieron inexpresivos como si estuviera a punto de darse por vencido, sentía como su cuerpo pesaba, en cualquier momento podría perder el conocimiento. Subió la mirada y se enfoco donde brotaban los barrotes que le impedían la libertad, volvió esa expresión de pasión; pasión por la vida. Los tomo con fuerza y…

**"¡No puede terminar así!"** gritó con desesperación, suceso que ocurría por primera vez. Gotas de sangre se deslizaron por sus labios y cayeron al agua que le llegaba hasta el pecho. Normalmente Solía razonar antes de actuar o de hablar. Pero la situación no dejaba otra opción, no tenía a nadie cerca que le pudiera escuchar y necesitaba desahogarse.

**"¿Cómo vas, Trafalgar?"** se escucho una voz cercana. Estaba aturdido, su vista borrosa debido al agua de mar y el kairoseki_. Acaso escuche una voz o imagino que escucho una voz._

Estaba tan concentrado en tratar de desanclar los barrotes que fue ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Concentro todo su ser para no perder la esperanza y dejo de prestar atención.

Bajó la mirada lentamente y no creía lo que veía. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos grandes y profundos color aqua que parecían agua cristalina en el cual podía ver su reflejo, pálido, caído… derrotado. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue que tenían un brillo que expresaban alegría y que de igual manera había una sonrisa en su rostro. _Como es posible que ante esta situación esta persona luzca una sonrisa._ Bajó un poco más la mirada hacia su cuerpo que estaba sumergido por completo solo para notar que el chico vestía el uniforme de marinero, por lo que concluyo era de bajo rango.

**"HEY HEY! No queda mucho tiempo, muévete haragán, ¿al menos lo intentas?"** Dijo el joven marino en un tono burlesco. Seguía sonriendo con la mirada, como si estuviera feliz de verlo.

Eso irrito al pirata, _Como es posible que actúe de esa manera, ¡Que no ve la situación en la que están! ha perdido a bastantes camaradas, como es que esta tan despreocupado, como si nada suce_… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Esta vez la mirada del marino era seria.

**"Pirata Trafalgar Law, de los piratas Donquixote, Usuario de la futa ope ope". **Ante la última parte se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

**"Por fin tengo el placer de tenerte frente a mi".** Expreso el joven marino con una sonrisa sincera.

El nivel del agua cada vez estaba más alto, no tenían tiempo de establecer una conversación. Law estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando fue interrumpido.

**"Necesitas de mi ayuda y yo de tus servicios, no hay tiempo para explicaciones" **dijo el marino de manera apresurada. Respiro profundamente y se acercó hacia el rostro del pirata que ya estaba en lo más alto de la celda. **"¿Quieres vivir?"** la sonrisa del marino cada vez era más grande. _¿Por qué sonríe tanto, que será lo que desea?_

El pirata no tenía otra opción, sí quería vivir, pero no quería ser rescatado por un marino, y menos de tan bajo rango, pero despertó la duda, ¿Qué clase de servicio? Y ¿Cómo lograran sobrevivir a la catástrofe? Law no quería morir, pero tampoco quería que lo ayudara un enemigo. Estaba muy confuso. Una vez más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el joven insolente.

**"¡Trafalgar!"** Grito desesperadamente en un tono agudo y con una mueca de preocupación.

**"¡MALDITA SEA!"** Grito y golpeo el agua con ferocidad. Su rostro mostraba enojo, al no poder tomar una decisión. Cada vez era más difícil mantenerse en la posición incomoda en la que estaba. Al no poder nadar ponía todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos y piernas para no caer a lo profundo de la celda, no era tan sencillo como el otro chico, que flotaba con facilidad.

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?"** Trafalgar quedo callado sin apartar la mirada de la del chico y no respondió. Como si la mirada le trasmitiera la respuesta. Y así lo hizo. El marino exhalo para relajarse y dijo de manera calmada.

**"Entiendo… Sé exactamente que te molesta, pero escucha… necesito de tu ayuda, no en este momento, más adelante… a largo plazo, no te diré en qué consiste por ahora, sería una pérdida de tiempo… pero en el caso de que todo salga como lo tengo planeado, en ese caso… te puedo asegurar que tendremos al gobierno mundial bajo nuestro control". **

* * *

NOTAS

Estoy consciente de que Law no se comporta como debería, pero es porque aun es un pirata de Doflamingo por lo que lo represento de unos 18 años y aun no tiene tripulación propia.

Dejen sus reviews y digan que opinan ^-^


	2. A CUBIERTA

Aunque el silencio habitaba entre ellos, los estruendos a sus alrededores no cesaban, solo se volvían más alarmantes. El barco se sacudía con tanta violencia que causaba que rechinara con cada movimiento. Las llamas invadieron la mayor parte de las superficies y solo eran contrarrestadas por las áreas húmedas.

El agua cubría casi por completo las celdas y su movimiento hacia muy difícil el respirar. Tras una alarmante cantidad de agua que invadió repentinamente, obligó al marino formular una nueva pregunta.

** "¿guierghres vgi…vgir?"** tragó agua y sus pulmones se cargaron, hablar se volvía imposible. La mirada del pirata recupero la intensidad que solía tener y se dibujó una sonrisa siniestra que fue la respuesta que el marino esperaba.

Tomando una bocanada de aire este se sumergió para abrir la celda, el agua estaba turbia y helada, factores que afectaron las acciones de ambos. El cuerpo del preso cada vez era más pesado y la fuerza del marino disminuida debido a la baja temperatura, así lo notó cuando trato de abrir la puerta y esta se negaba.

El tiempo corría, en un par de minutos más ya no habría aire para una segunda bocanada, ni para que el pirata respirara y con las fuerzas que este tenía, complicaría más la situación.

En un momento desesperado el marino posó los pies sobre los barrotes fijos y tomó con toda su fuerza la puerta para halarla, apretó los dientes y se dirigió a la cerradura para girar la llave que no respondía, la piel de sus dedos se levanto causando que brotara sangre que le impedía una visión clara de su objetivo. Después de una incesante lucha con la cerradura la llave giro por completo, pero aun así la puerta no abría.

Cuando creyó que no podía más y debería recurrir a otro método, halo por última vez y la puerta se abrió. Inmediatamente ubicó los pies sobre el suelo y se impulsó hacia el pirata que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente. Lo tomo de los brazos y cargo su cuerpo fuera de la celda, acto seguido de ser embestidos por la corriente que viajaba con fuerza al final del pasillo a dirección contraria de la salida.

Parecía una hazaña imposible y el oxigeno que residía en sus pulmones fue expulsado. La vista se le nublaba pero no se dio por vencido, logro llegar a las escaleras que estaban cubiertas de agua y sacó ambos cuerpos, tan solo para ser bienvenidos por las llamas que invadían al barco.

Ambos cuerpos estaban tendidos sobre el suelo recobrando su energía, se libraron del agua que habitaba en sus pulmones y cambiaron su posición por una más cómoda.

El pirata se sentó estirando sus pies y recargándose en la pared posando sus manos delante de él mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el joven que opto por acostarse mirando hacia el techo, como si pudiese ver tras el todo el alboroto.

Cerró los ojos inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y lo dejo salir lentamente. _No tardara mucho para que esto sea un naufragio… ¡maldición! No contaba con la ineptitud de estos marinos. _Pensó a si mismo

**"¡Oi!... marino… Las esposas****_"._** Dijo el pirata tratando de recuperar el aliento, que la energía del kairoseki le arrebataba.

El chico respondió instantáneamente ante la llamada de atención y metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar la llave, logró percibir unos sonidos extraños que los emitía la lavandería que se encontraba a unos metros, ¡¿_por qué rayos ahora?! _Se levanto rápido de su lugar y se dirigió al pirata que se encontraba delante de él, lo tomo de la cadena que conectaba los grilletes puesto que era lo más cercano a su alcance y tiro con fuerza para lanzar al individuo de nuevo al agua ¡_Pero qué carajos! _pensó el pirata y vio como caía el joven por el impulso mientras lo alcanzaba una explosión que lo atacó de frente lanzándolo con gran potencia hacia un punto indefinido.

Fue lo que logro contemplar antes que su vista se nublara por el agua en la que se sumergió. Mientras se sumergía observó como la superficie se tornaba de color naranja debido a las llamas que cubrieron la entrada y estas no tardaron mucho en disiparse.

El pirata luchó para lograr tomar una posición que le favoreciera y así subir las escaleras que se encontraban cubiertas completamente de agua.

La adrenalina le daba las fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir. Logró salir a la superficie y observo al marino con su uniforme destrozado tumbado boca abajo sobre el suelo.

El pirata se tambaleaba mientras caminaba llegando hasta el marino, bajó a su nivel y deslizo su mano en el bolsillo del joven en busca de la llave que no tardo en encontrar. Coloco la llave dentro de su boca para abrir los grilletes que lo tenía aprisionado.

Esta dio la vuelta emitiendo un tronido que indicó que la pequeña cerradura había sido abierta.

Liberándose de sus ataduras dejó caer la llave al igual que las esposas sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del chico. Ignorando el cuerpo que permanecía tirado en el suelo y prosiguió a masajearse las muñecas. _Tsk…que pena, hubiera sido interesante saber que tenías entre manos, _tras pensar esto el pirata se retiro tranquilamente. Mientras pensaba como podría lograr abandonar un barco en medio de una tormenta sin morir ahogado pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe que le proporcionado por una gorra con la escritura _marine_.

**"¡Desconsiderado! ¡No podrías al menos pincharme con una vara para ver si estoy viva!"** dijo la chica en un tono alto mas no molesto.

**_"¿Viva?"_** Su vista ha estado borrosa y su oído fallando debido a todo el alboroto. Trató de enfocar sus sentidos, una vez que recupero sus sentidos por completo vio efectivamente a una chica de cabello lila y un corte varonil levantándose mientas trataba de cubrir su cuerpo puesto a que la explosión le destrozo mayor parte de su ropa.

La chica se levanto sosteniendo con una mano los pantalones que no pretendían quedarse en su lugar, y con el brazo contrario cubría sus pechos que habían quedado descubiertos debido a las llamas que la alcanzaron de frente al momento de caer abriéndole su uniforme por el centro.

**"Trafalgar…" **Dijo en voz baja con la mirada enfocada en el suelo.

**"¡Dame tu playera!"** Exigió la chica levantando la mirada al sujeto que tenía delante de ella. Raramente su expresión no mostraba vergüenza alguna.

**"Vamos esto es embarazoso"** lo dijo en un tono uniforme y su rostro seguía sin mostrar expresión.

**"Quien te crees TU para ordenarme" ** Dijo el joven pirata de una manera tranquila y en un tono alto. Sintiéndose ofendido por la ORDEN de la chica.

**"¿Eres capitán? ¡NO! Entonces estas acostumbrado a recibir órdenes".** _Excelente, así de seguro me la va a dar_, se dijo a si misma de una manera sarcástica….

**"Y tu cinto"** ORDENÓ.

**"¿Y tú eres un capitán para estar dando órdenes? ¡cas-QUIVANA!" **lo dijo en un tono molesto, acompañada por una mirada intensa y oscura.

**"No…" **

**"Teniente comandante" **Añadió con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que tanto fastidiaba al joven.

**"Y si quieres salir vivo de esto, tienes que obedecer mis órdenes"** Añadió mientras trataba de unir las dos puntas de su uniforme para tapar su cuerpo.

**"Ah, y yo pensé que eras una marino incompetente". **Mofó el pirata.

**"Me interesa saber qué locura tienes planeada para salir de este desastre" **dijo de una manera burlesca.

**"Esto tenía que ser sencillo, pero esos torpes marinos no optaron por seguir mis consejos" **Mientras se expresaba, comenzó a desesperarse ya que uniendo las puntas de su camisa no lograba cubrir nada. Aunque el pantalón ya estaba resuelto, la camisa se negó rotundamente a cubrir el cuerpo de la chica.

**"¿Sencillo? parece que lo tenias planeado"** Despertó la curiosidad del joven, haciendo que Dirigiera su mirada hacia la teniente que le estaba dando la espalda desnuda al joven. La chica bufó y se puso la camisa al revés, para que esta le cubriera el frente.

**"No hay tiempo para conversar… vamos sigamos adelante" **señaló tratando de evadir su comentario y comenzó a dirigirse en línea recta a un paso apresurado, pero el joven no respondía a su reacción, quedando quieto en su lugar. Su mirada penetrante fue lo que le hizo saber a la chica que su acompañante no le seguía el paso.

**"¿Que tratas de ocultar ****_Teniente?_****" "¿Acaso eres responsable de este caos?" "Oh … ¿Lo pregunte? ¡Es una afirmación!" ** Expresando al principio de un tono burlesco que terminó en acusatorio, dejando así a la chica inmóvil.

Lentamente caminó hacia la chica hasta quedar a su costado. Se acerco a su oído y hablo en una voz baja, con el objetivo no solo de molestar, sino de hacerla prestar atención al escuchar su comentario.

**"Vaya realmente has despertado mi curiosidad, ¿Qué puede ser tan importante? para… MATAR A TUS CAMARADAS" **A esta última frase le dio un énfasis especial, de tal manera que cuando las palabras brotaron de sus labios, la chica sintió como su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar por unos momentos.

_Camaradas…_

Su destino quedaba a medio camino y la conmoción en el exterior había disminuido, el rechinar de la madera se intensificaba y ocultaban los apresurados pasos de los histéricos marinos. Los alaridos dejaron de rondar por los pasillos y las llamas consumían la estructura interna del barco con gran rapidez.

El tercer nivel estaba inundado por completo invadiendo el segundo, que estaba siendo consumido por el fuego y el primer nivel donde se ubicaba la cabina había sido destruida casi por completo. Las condiciones provocaron que el humo y el sofocante calor permanecieran atrapados en la segunda planta.

La marino colocó ambas manos frente de ella e hizo doble señal de alto con las palmas, usando una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar su preocupación.

** "Escucha esto se salió de control, pero hay solución" **trato de decirlo con tranquilidad mas no logro evitar que una gota recorriera su frente en señal de preocupación.

**"Trata de solucionar la muerte" **Fue una respuesta inmediata, casi instintiva. En un tono seco, dejando claro su punto.

**"…." **Abrió sus ojos completamente y sus pupilas comenzaron a temblar. Pudo observar como la miraba el despreciable pirata con una cara de satisfacción, así que desvió la mirada ydejoque el peso de su cuerpo la dominara y cayó sobre sus rodillas, negando con la cabeza.

**"Quien iba a decirlo, me agradas… Espero y no quieras desecharme a mí también" **Lo decía con el objetivo de fastidiar a la chica y borrarle esa sonrisa PERMANENTEMENTE de su rostro.

**"Mis excusas baratas y las respuestas a tus preguntas las guardare para el final, insúltame lo que quieras después, pero por ahora déjame pensar" **Dijo en una voz leve que fue subiendo de nivel.

**"hm.. he…" **El jovenpretendió reír.

**"Seré un criminal pero… No eres mejor que yo teniente" **Dirigió su atención por completo a la chica para poder apreciar su reacción. Aun con una sonrisa amplia y una mirada retadora, esperaba como se quebrantaría ante el comentario.

Al escuchar eso último, apretó los puños y los usó para de un impulso levantarse.

Con la frente en alto, camino hacia el joven quedando frente a frente para que apreciara con más detalle su gesticulación.

Los ojos aqua de la chica perdieron por completo su brillo, denotaban más profundidad que la primera vez que hicieron contacto visual, esta vez no se podía observar su reflejo en ellos. Mientras los ojos del pirata eran como una tormenta que disponía a desatarse en cualquier momento, la intensidad de su presencia la hizo calmar.

Comprendió que sería mejor no hacer enfadar al pirata, que aunque ella sabe cómo moverse dentro y fuera de la nave, el podía tomar el control de la situación si así lo quisiera.

**"Si seguimos por la derecha llegaremos a los vestidores. Necesitas un uniforme, no queremos complicar más la situación allá fuera. Esta tripulación es terca, y no saben priorizar. No necesitamos más problemas"** cambió de conversación

La chica observó cada detalle en el entorno analizándolo cuidadosamente y creó una imagen mental de los planos del barco, para poder deducir en qué estado se encontraban las habitaciones, cuáles eran pérdida total y descartar aquellas áreas que no deberían visitar.

_Las instalaciones de gas bajan por 2 niveles y pasan por las áreas de lavandería, cocina, y baños. Los baños se encuentran entre blancos y vestidores. Las instalaciones pasan por la pared izquierda y los vestidores están de lado derecho. Área de vestidores estará despejada, pero blancos estará en llamas debido a los textiles que manejamos. _

_Alta posibilidad de que entre blancos y baños haya un bloqueo así sea de fuego o derrumbe. Ahí entra la ope ope no mí, no habrá llamas del otro lado debido a la pared húmeda de vestidores y baños, que tendrá húmeda el área ya que la presión del agua al subir, debió romper las tuberías…_

_Hace media hora aproximadamente exploto la cabina, eso significa que… _

**"¿Estás planeando como aniquilarme teniente?" **Interrumpió para molestar a la chica que se concentraba frente a él.

**"Por favor, podrías guardar los insultos para el final" **Dijo de modo serio y cortes.

**"Claro… Reservaré las criticas para cuando MUERA" **El pirata se divertida en la tensa atmosfera, además que le complacía hacer renegar a la chica.

**"TCH" **_sádico despreciable._

_ESO SIGNIFICA _(continuo con su análisis)_ que es posible que en el calor que viaja verticalmente por las tuberías de metal cause que el barco se divida… si eso llega a suceder lo más prudente es quedar en la popa, donde el fuego no ataco las habitaciones. Para llegar allá, será necesario ir a la cabina, donde se encuentra el nodachi de este ser despreciable… será peligroso, la explosión debió causar un hueco en el piso, que sería el techo de este mismo nivel, tendremos una mejor vista de la situación y nos permitirá esquivar los obstáculos, con su poder podremos ingresar fácilmente…_

**"Listo… Sigamos" **Dejo de mirar los alrededores y volteo una vez con su acompañante.

**"¡HE!" **Una pequeña risita se le escapo y sonrió una vez más.

** "…" **La sonrisa que tenia por fastidiarla repentinamente desapareció,Es tan molesto verla alegrarse**.**

**"Solo fíjate bien por donde pisas" **Esta vez mas su sonrisa se pronuncio más que antes. Comenzó a caminar pero esta vez, estaba lista para lo que le deparara el camino.

**"…"** _BASTA, deja de sonreír._ Decidió cambiar la dirección de su mirada mientras seguía sus pasos.

**"Nos dirigimos a los vestidores, necesitare de tu habilidad más adelante" **apresuro el paso.

**"¿Cooperaras?" **No ordenándolo, por temor a que el pirata se revelara.

** "¿Estás segura de lo que haces?" **Desconfió por la ausencia de información.

**"Mi puesto no se basa en la habilidad para pelear, si no a la planeación durante la acción" **finalizó.

**"…" **

**"Estratega… Tu plan no salió muy bien. ¿Cómo quieres que confié en tus acciones?" **Volvió a atacar verbalmente a la chica. Que solo sonrió y dejó salir un comentario que afectaría su alianza efímera.

**"¡Heh!" "Te atrapamos ¿No?" ****_…_**_Idiota_

_¡¿Tu?!_Se detuvo. _Como no lo vi antes_. Su alegría al verlo, sabía que rechazaría su propuesta al menos que fuera que se le orillara a una decisión que le costara la vida.

**"Vamos, aquí a la derecha" **_Por favor Trafalgar… no intentes nada arriesgado._

**"Ya estamos cerca" **dijo de una manera nerviosa, tratando de no mostrarlo.

Una Aura esférica los rodeo, y ella temió lo peor, volteando bruscamente **"ROOM" **y lo que vio la aterrorizo, el joven pirata estaba enfurecido, su mirada era sádica, casi sedienta de sangre. Trato de escapar del perímetro pero los escombros evitaban que tomara velocidad. El pirata tomo un tornillo con su mano derecha… **"SHAMBLES" **la mano que sostenía el tornillo cambió de objetivo, ahora tomaba a la chica del cuello, y cerro la mano con fuerza.

La chica colocó una de sus manos en el brazo de pirata y con la otra trataba de liberarse. Quería decir algo al respecto, pero la mano en el cuello se lo impedía. Sus ojos comenzaron a voltearse y el color de su rostro cambiaba al pasar los segundos. Como último recurso incrusto sus uñas sobre la muñeca a unos milímetros de la vena. **_*"Necesitas de mi ayuda y yo de tus servicios, no hay tiempo para explicaciones" *_**_, Podría haberse dirigido directo a la vena. _Apretó con mayor fuerza su cuello y la golpeó contra el suelo.

Sangre comenzó a brotar de su cabeza y le tiño parte de su cabello de rojo. Entonces la soltó y se levanto.

**"Primero hay que estar seguros, después saldare cuentas contigo"**

**"…" **

**"LEVANTATE, ¿Qué esperas?" **La expresión del pirata mostraba satisfacción en su más pura esencia. Deseaba hacer eso desde el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron.

La chica comenzó a toser y escupir, tratando de volver en sí. No podía parar, trataba una y otra vez de recuperar el aliento evitando soltar más líquidos de su boca.

**"Desagradable… LÍMPIATE" **Era más que obvio que el joven tomo el mando.

Tardo en recuperarse, cuando volvió en si completamente. Sintió como el líquido fluía por la parte trasera de su cabeza y se deslizaba por su cuello. Trato de limpiar la sangre con su mano, untándola en su nuca. _Caso perdido, seguirá fluyendo…_ Se limpio su mano sobre su cabello tiñéndolo completamente de rojo.

**"Perdimos tiempo, el barco se partirá en cualquier momento" **Se quejó. Y procedió a levantarse para seguir, detuvo el paso a 2 metros de su agresor.

**"Seguimos como lo tenía planeado, o… ¿tu nos diriges?" **Dijo de manera sumisa. En su tono de voz se podía percibir el temor de la joven.

**"Guía" **Ordenó.

_No queda de otra, _**"ROGER"** y se inclinó ante el pirata mostrando su vulnerabilidad.

**"Me das vergüenza teniente. ¡LEVÁNTATE! Dejarte controlar por un pirata" **Dijo decepcionado

**"Haré lo que sea necesario" **Esto solo lo molesto mas.

La caminata a los vestidores fue de lo mas incomodo, no se mencionó ni una palabra durante el camino. El calor era insoportable y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos en ceniza y sudor. El humo estaba atrapado en la toda la segunda planta, haciendo complicado el respirar.

Llegaron hasta una muralla de fuego que dividía los baños de los vestidores. La chica le hizo una señal, indicando que usara su habilidad. Y este solo la observo, como le hacia la señal y como evitaba el contacto visual con él. Su sonrisa que suele vestir regreso a su rostro demostrando su poder ante la teniente.

Levanto la mano y creó un perímetro visible a su alrededor **"ROOM"**, volteo a la chica y su sonrisa se volvió más grande **"SHAMBLES" **siguiendo SOLO su camino hacia los vestidores.

Efectivamente los vestidores estaban libres de fuego, el pirata tomo un uniforme, _no tiene caso, a este ritmo no sobrevivirá ningún marino… ¿Para que debería usar este uniforme ridículo?…a menos que venga un barco de la marina a rescatar a los sobrevivientes… ya debieron pedir ayuda. _Comenzó a despojarse de su vestimenta e inició a disfrazarse.

Fuera de los baños, del otro lado de las llamas, la teniente formo una expresión de desagrado hacia el pirata. _Grosero… _retrocedió y tomo aire, su cara se ilumino y el brillo de sus ojos retorno._ Hehehe…fuego... espero y no acabe con lo que me resta de ropa. _Corrió audazmente hasta entre las llamas y termino rodando en el suelo para extinguir las llamas de su cuerpo, se sacudió y vio enfrente de ella la puerta de los vestidores. _Bien la ropa sigue en su lugar, no fue tanta la exposición al fuego._ Abrió la puerta y se escuchó un gran estruendo seguido por una violenta sacudida que lanzo a la chica dentro de la habitación, causando que chocara y cayera sobre el criminal. Obligándolos a que sus miradas se cruzaran una vez más.

El pirata logro percibir lo que pensaba la chica, y esta desvió la mirada y actuó de manera temerosa, quitándose rápidamente de su cuerpo y fijó su objetivo en un uniforme. _Maldita mosca muerta… _Se dijo a sí mismo.

**"¿Por qué actúas como una cobarde?"** Molesto al descubrir que realmente no la atemorizaba.

La chica una vez más dándole la espalda mientras se vendaba el cuerpo contesto suavemente.

**"Después de lo que dije… fue la primera idea que llegó a mi mente para calmarte" **

Volteó mientras se uniformaba, reanudado su paso hacia la puerta, pasando a un lado del irritado joven que la tomo de la nuca halándola hacia él y hundió sus dedos sobre el frágil cuello de la chica y con su brazo libre aprisiono su cuerpo dejándola completamente a su merced.

**"No olvides, quien tiene el control"** ubicó la barbilla sobre el hombro de la teniente y movió sus dedos lentamente sobre su cuello y continúo apretando en otra zona del mismo.

**"¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente objetivo teniente?" **Dijo fríamente mientras soltaba lentamente el cuello de la chica para así dejarla responder.

**"La cabina, se encuentra en la planta de arriba" **se le dificulto expresar su respuesta.

Cuando por fin sintió que la liberó, masajeo su cuello sintiendo las marcas de los dedos. Volteo a ver al joven que estiro su mano y un pequeño perímetro resplandeciente color azul giro sobre su palma…_ ¡se transportara arriba!_

**"¡DETENTE!" **Grito desesperadamente y se lanzó hacia él.

**"ROOM" **Estaba en proceso crear una gran esfera cuando pero fue interrumpido por unas manos que tomaron la suya.

Un gesto de desagrado apareció antes de que la chica explicara que sucedía. El pirata la tomo por las muñecas y le torció ambos brazos obligándola que su cuerpo se doblara y se acercara. Dirigió su mirada a la de él y creía que su característica sonrisa siniestra estaría presente, pero no fue así. Estaba realmente molesto.

**"Creí dejar claro quién tenía el control… Tendré que darte una lección" **La chica solo cerró los ojos y se encogió lo más posible, esperando que terminara.

Fue la primera vez que escucho reír al joven. Cesó de torcer los brazos de la joven y sus manos se deslizaron hasta las muñecas que tiro para quedar separados por unos centímetros de distancia.

**"No me vuelvas a tocar" **apretó las muñecas con tal fuerza, que interfirió con la circulación de la sangre de la chica, ocasionando que sus manos se entumecieran.

Se agacho un poco para captar la mirada de la chica.

**"¿Qué tipo de "servicios" necesita… teniente?" **Sonrióde manera siniestra y comenzó a analizar con detenimiento la gesticulación que esta mostraba. La mirada era tensa y su boca formaba una línea pero no manifestaba pena, tan solo seriedad causando intriga en el joven.

La chica no trato de liberarse, eso solo aclararía que el pirata tenía el control, tan solo respondió de una manera tranquila.

**"Desconocemos de la situación de arriba, será mejor no hacer nada arriesgado"**

El pirata aun sosteniéndola levanto una ceja se burló.

**"¿Sin riesgos? Que persona mas aburrida resultaste ser teniente"**

**"Sé que no piensas así" "lo puedo ver" **

El bufó y después la lanzo contra el suelo. Se retiró hacia la puerta dejándola en el suelo.

**"¿Qué rumbo?"** Dijo de manera indiferente.

Sus manos cosquilleaban y la sensación tardaba en regresar. Lentamente comenzó a mover sus dedos y estos reaccionaron.

**"Deja ya descansar" **Ordeno en un tono molesto.

** "Saliendo de aquí toma el pasill puertas habrá un hoyo en el techo, usa tu fruta para subir, será más sencillo que tomar otro camino, ahí podrás encontrar tu arma". **_Sera mejor si nos separamos, tanto conflicto entre nosotros solo nos está retrasando._

El pirata se detuvo frente a la puerta esperando a la chica que seguía en el suelo. Le dirigió una mirada que indicaba que la siguiera. No confiaba en sus palabras.

Asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió. Al llegar al pasillo se hizo presente un calor insoportable y respirar era imposible. El agua estaba en la búsqueda de los pies de ambos jóvenes. Law tomó su bandana y se cubrió su boca y nariz, haciendo una seña para que su acompañante también lo hiciera.

La chica comenzó a correr y observo que el chico avanzaba lentamente. _Caminando… en serio. _

**"Quieres apresurar lo inevitable"** la chica se detuvo al escuchar el comentario.

**"¿Crees en el destino?... Caminar o correr, ¿hará la diferencia?" **Siguió caminando tranquilamente como si nada sucediera.

La chica hizo un puchero y como niño pequeño _"no hay prisa"_ se en jorobó y camino a su mismo paso mientras fruncía el ceño.

**"Tu compostura" **Dijo el joven sin prestarle atención.

**"Ahora pareces aun MAS un chico" **

**"¡¿eh?!"** Cambió su expresión por una ridícula, Law no pudo evitar ver su reacción y sonreír sin que ella lo notara.

Siguieron su camino sin decir ni una palabra, pasaron minutos de silencio y el pasillo estaba invadido de escombros pero libre de las llamas. El caos se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, y se percibía el sonido de las gotas que golpeaban con fuerza los alrededores.

Lograron ver el hueco en la parte alta que causo la explosión, desde el se apreciaban las llamas que invadían la cabina, la teniente estuvo a punto dar una orden, cuando el perímetro resplandeciente los rodeó, y los trasladó a la cabina. Dentro de ella los movimientos eran muy limitados debido a las llamas y los cuerpos.

El pirata comenzó con la búsqueda de su nodachi. Dirigió su mirada hacia una esquina y ahí se encontraba con la funda destruida, descansando sobre los cuerpos calcinados de los marinos. Recupero su usando su habilidad, debido a que le era muy difícil deambular entre los obstáculos, fuego y el frágil suelo. Al recuperar su arma la uso para abrir camino entre las llamas y crear una salida en la pared que les impedía el paso a cubierta.

Caminó hacia ella y se percato de que no estaba siendo seguido, volteó y vio a la chica de rodillas con un cuerpo entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo con los ojos cerrados moviendo sus labios sin emitir ninguna palabra, la miro por unos segundos más y siguió su camino. La chica ignoró al joven pirata y permaneció inmóvil frente a los cuerpos.

**"Lo lamento"** Abrió sus ojos mientras abrazaba al cuerpo antes de dejarlo en el suelo para que fuera consumido por las llamas, bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto y salió de la habitación.

Su mirada fue fija, no captaba lo que sucedía, detuvo su marcha quedando a un lado del pirata, no dijo ni una palabra, no hicieron contacto visual, ambos miraban fijamente la escena delante de ellos.

**"Y ahora"** La chica se estremeció ante esas palabras, y sintió como un frio recorrió su espalda. No estaba preparada para lo que vio.

Las olas paseaban los cuerpos de sus camaradas con tal libertad que simulaban ser marionetas. Varios cuerpos yacían sobre el suelo y el resto estaban a merced del mar.

Era imposible ver detalladamente que sucedía, la luna estaba escondida y la lluvia era intensa. La única manera de lograr apreciar la escena era por medio de los rayos, y con la frecuencia con la que estos caían, hacía que la iluminación que otorgaba la luna fuera inútil.

Solo restaban 22 marineros en cubierta, de los cuales 2 de ellos se encontraban fumando despreocupadamente, clara señal que se dieron por vencidos. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ante la escena que presenció.

**"¿Tienes miedo?" **Pregunto seriamente el pirata y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica.

**"No…" **

**"¿Entonces?" **Pregunto interesado.

**"Me gustan los retos… Esto se ha vuelto más interesante" **Su mirada se volvió intensa y la sonrisa volvió a aparecer pero esta vez revelando a una persona temeraria.


	3. FUERA DE PELIGRO

Podían ver frente un gran pilar de agua que comenzaba en la superficie y se escondía entre las nubes consumiendo todo lo que se le acercara.

La tromba se encontraba a aproximadamente unos 400 metros pero creando una fuerte corriente que impedía el control de la nave que era llevada por la corriente ya que no tenía velas y el mástil se partió a la mitad, aun así los marinos luchaban para alejarse del peligro.

Después de incesante lucha dejaron de maniobrar y se sujetaron con fuerza de alas partes fijas del barco. Unos de ellos se dirigieron a un bote de emergencia pero no tuvieron el valor de abordarlo. Sería un caso perdido.

El pirata observo la condición actual, se acomodo la gorra y la apretó con la bandana, sostuvo su nodachi con fuerza para que no le fuera arrebatado en algún descuido, se aferró con fuerza al barandal de madera en el cual se recargaba y planto los pies al suelo. El viento viajaba con gran velocidad y arrasaba con todo lo que podía en cubierta.

**"ES PERDIDA TOTAL, COMO CONTROLARAS UNA NAVE QUE ESTA DESTINADA A UNDIRSE"** grito a todo pulmón pero su voz apenas fue captada por la joven que se encontraba a su lado sosteniéndose con ambas manos del barandal. La chica tan solo volteo y bajo las cejas expresando seriedad.

**"VE A LA POPA Y TIRA EL ANCLA"** Ordeno, sin dar explicaciones.

El pirata solo miro fijamente a la teniente e ignoro su comando.

_Bien, que haga lo que se le plazca _pensó la joven, observo la cubierta baja con detenimiento y listó todo lo que podía ver que le fuera relevante.

22 Marinos… 11 de ellos se ataron con unas cadenas a los restos del mástil, otros 3 estaban prensados con sus brazos al borde del barco y el resto estaban en los botes de emergencia tratando de tomar una decisión; 5 de ellos se encontraban indecisos trataban de convencer a los otros 3 que no lo hicieran que era una locura.

Observó especialmente a ese pequeño grupo en los botes; Estos se estaban en ambos lados del barco y la inclinación de este hacia sencillo acceder a ellos.

La chica se soltó de la superficie que agarraba y el aire estaba por arrastrarla cuando una mano la tomó, la chica siguió con la mirada el origen de que la detuvo y se encontraron el pirata que sostenía su nodachi con la boca y estaba aferrado con su mano contraria al barandal para que el viento no pusiera su peso en su contra llevándoselo.

**"SUELTAME"** grito la teniente pero el pirata no respondió ante la orden.

**"¡CONFÍA! SE LO QUE HAGO"** Aclaró quitando la seriedad de su rostro y mostrando una vez más su característica sonrisa; el pirata observo el repentino cambio de expresión y procedió a soltarla la dejando que la corriente de aire la arrastrara hacia la borda donde se encontraban discutiendo los marinos.

La joven se acomodo de espalda mientras era arrastrada y salió disparada hacia la parte baja de la cubierta, durante todo el movimiento aprovecho desanudando la bandana que tenía en el hombro sin distraerse de su principal objetivo el cual cada vez estaba más cerca.

Pasó de largo a los marinos y quedo vulnerable en el aire, rápidamente se vendó la mano con la bandana para tomar una soga y evitar caer al agua.

Su mano se extendió tomando una de las sogas deslizándose por ella hasta abordar el bote salvavidas en el que habían 3 pasajeros tratando de liberar las correas de este.

Se paró en el frente del bote y volteo hacia cada rostro buscando a quien había tomado el mando. Al no encontrarlo se dirigió al público en general, incluyendo a los marinos fuera del bote.

** "AUN NO ES TIEMPO PARA ZARPAR"** Exclamó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

**"¿QUÉ?"** Los marinos no escucharon.

**" ¡AUN NO ES TIEMPO PARA ZARPAR!" **

Uno marinos de gran tamaño tomo el mando y discutió con la teniente.

**"LA ÚNICA MANERA DE ESCAPAR ES POR MEDIO DE LOS BOTES"** protestó el marino

**"ASÍ ES, PERO AUN NO ES TIEMPO, NO PONGAN PESO EN…"** La interrumpieron los marinos que la rodeaban.

** "OBEDECE AL SARGENTO"** le reprimieron.

La chica permaneció en silencio, y formuló una pregunta.

**"UNA VEZ EN EL AGUA ¿QUÉ VAN A HACER?" **Observó cuidadosamente lar reacciones de los presentes.

… los marinos guardaron silencio que fue interrumpido por la joven teniente.

**¿LO HAS PENSADO?** Grito con toda su fuerza y empuñó sus manos.

**"ESCUCHA… EL CAPITAN FALLECIÓ Y YO TOME EL MANDO, MI TRABAJO ES LLEVAR A TODOS A SALVO ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA RECLUTA?" **Expresó mostrando una fuerte amargura y determinación.

**"NO HAS RESPUESTO A MI PREGUNTA… SARGENTO"** insistió.

**"ESCUCHA MARINO, PENSAR ES MI TAREA, LO RESOLVEREMOS SOBRE LA MARCHA"**

_Sobre la marcha… que estúpido… _la chica apretó los dientes y le dirigió la mirada a los marinos que mostraban una expresión de preocupación y sus cuerpos expresaban inseguridad. Su urgencia por salir era tan grande que estaban exponiendo sus vidas… y las dejaron en manos de una persona no capacitada.

La joven posó su manos sobre la gorra que formaba parte de su nuevo uniforme y dudó antes de retirarla, hizo un leve movimiento y se detuvo unos segundos, solo para retirarla completamente. El interior de la gorra estaba forrado de sangre, froto su cabello y retiró el color rojo que lo teñía, rebelando rastros de color lila.

Los marinos tardaron en captar lo que sucedía… Ya era raro que una chica estuviera en el barco, su tripulación estaba compuesta de puros varones, y esta chica poseía unos característicos ojos aqua y cabello lila…

…_Chica de cabello lila y ojos aqua_… analizaron los marinos… _¿Por qué es tan familiar…?_

**"AAAAAAAH…AHH…AAAH"** Gritó pausadamente uno de ellos.

**"TE…TE..TENIENTE SUPERIOR SKY"** Grito el mismo

**"¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!"** Expresaron el resto moviendo las manos descoordinadamente hacia el arriba.

**"TOMO EL MANDO DE LA SITUACIÓN LE GUSTE O NO SARGENTO SHINE"** Dejó de dirigirse al sargento y ordeno a los presentes…

**"AHORA, TODOS FUERA DEL BOTE, QUÉDENSE AQUÍ Y ESPEREN A MI SEÑAL" **

**"¿PERO… PERO… QUE HACE AQUÍ TENIENTE?"** Preguntó confundido el sargento.

**"¿POR QUÉ ESPERASTE HASTA AHORA PARA AYUDARNOS?" **Reclamó

**"ASUNTOS PERSONALES… LES EXPLICO UNA VEZ A SALVO" **La tenienteabandonó el tema y salió del bote.

Siguió su camino hacia el resto y dio una advertencia antes de retirarse

**"SI DESOBEDECEN MIS ORDENES DENSE POR MUERTOS" **Los marinos tragaron saliva y salieron del bote agrupándose frente de él.

Law observaba la situación desde lejos y vio como la joven discutía con los marinos que le dieron un par de espadas y una camisa, la chica volteo hacia él y levanto la camisa que le dieron en el aire apuntándola con un dedo que después lo apunto a él que para después cambiar a la seña del pulgar abajo, termino con un gesto y le saco la lengua de un modo infantil. Al pirata tan solo le recorrió una gota sobre su frente… _Que infantil_…

Vio como la chica sujetó la camisa del marino para atar ambas armas a la cintura para moverse por la orilla del barco y llegar a los marinos amarrados los restos del mástil.

El joven procedió a retirarse a la parte trasera del barco, tenía que evitar usar su habilidad enfrente de los marinos para evitar futuros conflictos.

Sus movimientos eran cautelosos se tomaba su tiempo para avanzar; se sostenía con fuerza a cada paso sus movimientos eran lentos debido a que tenía que cargaba su arma, desenvaino su nodachi y lo clavó al suelo para desplazarse con mayor facilidad.

El viento soplaba con mayor fuerza y era más difícil sostenerse. Una vez en la popa quedó fuera del alcance de la vista de todos, se agachó y con una de sus manos se sostuvo con fuerza de el borde y con el otro uso su habilidad para bajar el ancla, en otras situaciones hubiese sido más fácil, pero corría el peligro de que al soltar el ancla, fuera como un juguete del viento.

Uso el ángulo donde se encontraba a su beneficio y aprovechó el perímetro que había hecho para transportarse de nuevo a la cabina y recuperar su nodachi, quedando en el área que ya conocía, justo donde estuvo la primera vez. Evadió los mismos obstáculos y regreso a su posición anterior, aparentando nunca haberse movido.

Su atención se enfocó al alboroto de los marinos. La joven seguía gritando, o más bien renegando, puesto a que los marinos no le hacían caso. Observó que las espadas que tenía estaban incrustadas en el suelo entre la borda y los restos del mástil, una más retirada a la otra.

A lado de la joven se encontraban los 3 marinos que antes estaban en el borde del barco. Todos tratando de convencer a los 11 que se encontraban amarrados.

**"¡DEJENSE IR! ¡LES PROMETO QUE TODO ESTARA BIEN!" **Gritaba a todo pulmón para que sus palabras llegaran a los marinos.

Una última explosión sucedió a unos metros del mástil y el barco se agito peligrosamente. Sky abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el barandal y uno de los marinos que la acompañaban estuvo a punto de caer por la borda, pero fue auxiliado por los otros 2. Lo que me temía Sky estaba sucediendo, en unos momentos más el barco se dividirá y si no se mueven rápido no tendrán escapatoria.

Sky ya había usado todas sus frases pre-planeadas para convencerlos y ninguna funcionaba. Su paciencia se había esfumado por primera vez.

** "SE VAN A SOLTAR EN ESTE MOMENTO O JURO QUE… QUE ME ENCARGARÉ PERSONALMENTE DE RELATAR UNA HISTORIA DE COBARDÍA QUE DESHONRARÁ A TODA SU FAMILIA HASTA LA ÚLTIMA DE SUS GENERACIONES."** Ya no sabía que más decir y las palabras solo brotaron de su boca.

_Familia…_ solo necesitaba esa palabra.

La vida tiene un curso y tenían una razón para vivir. _Que egoístas hemos sido, hemos olvidado que hay personas que nos necesitan… en casa._

Los marinos comenzaron a sincronizarse para librarse de las ataduras siendo liderados por quien tenía ambos extremos de las cadenas.

Uno de ellos salió de los amarres y se sostuvo de las mismas cadenas que aun sostenían al resto.

Uno de ellos obedeció a la teniente y se soltó para ser arrastrado hacia donde se encontraba la persona a cargo.

La inclinación del barco y la fuerza del aire le dieron más velocidad de la necesaria; creía que no se podría detener, pero los mangos de las espadas funcionaron como reductores de velocidad, para después ser atrapado por los marinos que lo esperaban en la orilla.

Sky observo a los 4 marinos que se encontraban a su alrededor, estaban agotados y se mostraban débiles, lo que le preocupo fue uno de ellos que estaba mal herido, podía ver como su fémur se asomaba, su respiración era pesada y su mirada perdida.

**"¡WRETCHER! LLEVA A RYUDO CON EL RESTO"** Apuntó hacia los marinos que se encontraban frente a los botes salvavidas.

**"CA-CA-CAPITÁN" **Fue una respuesta temerosa manifestando duda.

**"DESCANSA MARINO, ES UNA ORDEN… Y NO SOY TU CAPITÁN"** las palabras eran amigables y en su rostro se formó una dulce sonrisa.

El marino Wretcher luchó por llevar cargando a Ryudo hacia el resto de los marinos donde auxiliaron al herido con el botiquín que se encontraba dentro del bote.

La escena se repitió hasta que el marino a cargo de sostener la cadena quedó solo en el mástil.

**"KYREI, NECESITAMOS LA CADENA"** le gritó la teniente al marino restante.

Este al igual que el resto se deslizó y uso las espadas como reductores de velocidad, pero esta vez hubo un cambio que modificó los pasos anteriores, la explosión que había sucedido cerca del mástil provoco que el barco se dividiera, causando que el marino cayera por la borda.

** "KYREI"** Gritaron los tripulantes cuando este cayó al agua.

La teniente observó como el marino cayó al agua e inmediatamente procedió a improvisar.

**"SHINE"** llamó la atención del sargento.

**"SUBE A WRETCHER Y A RYUDO A ESE BOTE Y NAVEGA HACIA ESTA DIRECCIÓN" **Ordenó al sargento.

**"USTEDES"** Apuntó a los 7 marinos restantes.

**"PREPAREN EL BOTE NO 4 Y SIGAN EL MISMO RUMBO QUE EL SARGENTO"**

Se escuchaban los gritos de ayuda del marino luchando por permanecer en la superficie y los de sus compañeros que gritaban desesperadamente su nombre.

Volteo hacia el pirata que se encontraba inmóvil en el barandal frente a la cabina y lo señalo directamente con el dedo. **"KONNAN"** lo llamó.

**"KONNAN, ME ESCUCHAS"** le grito al pirata.

Al joven no le gusto como le llamó, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza.

**"ESTAS A CARGO DEL BOTE 4"** Law comenzó a moverse hacia los botes salvavidas a liderar el movimiento.

La chica usó la cadena para tomar la espada más cercana, lanzándola para que se enredara en el mango del arma, que gracias al filo que esta tenia fue fácil de obtenerla. Cuando llegó la espada a ella la colocó en su boca y envolvió su antebrazo con la cadena.

Los marinos observaban los movimientos de la chica hasta que esta desapareció de sus vistas, una vez con la espada y la cadena, salto al agua donde se encontraba el marino que ya no podía luchar más contra la corriente.

Sky tomó uno de los extremos de la cadena y le clavo la espada contra la madera lateral del bote para crear una línea de cual sostenerse; no había terminado de desenredar la cadena de su antebrazo cuando una corriente la jaló, causando que se dislocara el brazo derecho. Su grito invadió a todos los presentes. Luchó para soltarse pero necesitaba de donde sostenerse para lograrlo. Sintió como la sangre dejo de fluir por su brazo. Tomó con fuerza la cadena para evitar que su brazo fuera arrancado y volteo al marino que estaba siendo llevado por la corriente.

**"¡KYREI...NADA HACIA MI!"** Grito mientras extendía su mano hacia el.

**"TOMA MI MANO" **Se estiro lo más posible para alcanzar al marino.

Kyrei nadó lo más cercano posible a la chica y sus manos rosaron. El marino sucumbió a la corriente y le fue arrebatado, pero no por mucho, el cuerpo del marino se detuvo y levanto la vista. Sky soltó la cadena, poniendo en riesgo el perder su brazo.

**"TENIENTE SU BRAZO"** Gritó preocupadamente.

**"NO DEJARE QUE NADIE MÁS MUERA"** dirigió su mirada a él... y solo a él, con el propósito que le mirara de vuelta e ignorara lo que había sucedido.

Law tan solo sonreía ante el sufrimiento de los marinos, lo apreciaba como un espectáculo. Llegó con ellos portando una gran sonrisa y no dio ninguna instrucción. Tan solo esperó a que terminaran su trabajo.

Observó los movimientos del bote 1 que toco agua, y se dirigió a rescatar a ambos marinos.

Subió el nodachi al bote 4 y organizó a los marinos que peleaban por tomar una posición

**"USTEDES 3, DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y SUELTEN LAS AMARRAS" **Ordenó el pirata.

**"PERO…CAP…SEÑOR" **No sabían cómo llamarlo o referirse a él.

**"KONNAN"** Corrigió rechinando dientes.

**"KONNAN SEÑOR, LAS POLEAS NO RESPONDEN" **Se quejarón los marinos mientras tiraban de las sogas que sostenían el bote.

**"SUBAN TODOS" **Ordenó

**"¿Y COMO BAJAREMOS?"** fue interrumpido

**"ES UNA ORDEN" **Dijo fríamente

El bote tenia dentro a 19 pasajeros dejando libre 6 espacios y el pirata era el único de pie. Se coloco al frente cargando su nodachi desfundado y volteo hacia los tripulantes.

**"SOSTENGANSE"**

Y con un corte horizontal se desprendieron de las sogas de las que se sostenían. Haciendo contacto con el agua para comenzar a navegar hacia el sargento y el resto.

Con el sargento se encontraban 4 marinos, entre ellos, los dos que cayeron al agua y trataban de recuperar el aliento, escupiendo inmensas cantidades de agua. Una vez que los botes quedaron juntos se pasaron la cadena.

**"ASEGURALA, SERA UN VIAJE PESADO." **Dijo la teniente entre pausas.

Unieron ambos botes y la chica ordenó que hicieran cambios de pasajeros. Señaló las primeras 4 filas y les dio la instrucción que cambiaran de nave y al igual ella cambió de bote.

Ambos botes contaban con 13 espacios vacios, donde la chica comenzó a buscar bajo los asientos hasta encontrar una mochila. Sonriendo al encontrarla.

El ancla causó que el barco se doblara en modo perpendicular a la corriente y cubrió a ambos botes de la vista de la tromba.

**"SEÑOR, CUALES SON LAS INSTRUCCIONES" **Preguntó uno de los agotados marinos

**"NECESITAMOS MOVERNOS CON EL BARCO" **Respondió la teniente entre pausas.

**"PERO SEÑOR… SEÑORA… " **

**"TENIENTE"** Corrigieron el resto.

**"TENIENTE NOS DIRIGIMOS HACIA LA TROMBA" **Gritó, con lagrimas en los ojos uno de los pasajeros.

**"ASI ES" **Respondió de manera entusiasta mirando ferozmente el pilar de agua que llegaba al cielo.

**"¡¿ASI ES?!" **Los ojos saltaron de las caras de algunos marinos.

**"PERO… PERO…. PERO…. NOS ASEGURASTE QUE NOS SALVARIAMOS" **El temor se mostraba en la forma de hablar.

**"EXACTO" **Volteó hacia ellos y sus ojos se llenaron de pasión.

**"CUANDO SEAMOS LLEVADOS HACIA LA TROMBA NOS ENCONTRAEMOS CON UNOS REMOLINOS QUE NOS SUCCIONARAN" **Explicó la joven.

**"ESO NO ES MEJOR"** Dijeron todos al unísono.

La chica comenzó a husmear en su mochila y sacó de ella unos corales burbuja.

Volteo hacia todos los presentes.

**"COMO HABIA DICHO ANTES… SERA UN VIAJE AGITADO" **Expresó de manera entusiasta y con una sonrisa amplia.

**"¡¿QUEEE?!" **Los ojos casi salen de los pasajeros y sus leguas se ondulaban mientras gritaban de terror.

**"¿NO… NO QUIERO MORIR AUN?"** Comenzó a gritar uno de ellos poniéndose histérico, tratando de huir del bote, recibiendo un golpe en la boca del estomago proporcionado por Law.

**"GRACIAS"** la teniente se dirigió al pirata.

Le lanzó un coral al sargento.

**"SI LA BURBUJA SE PINCHA...NO DUDE EN HACER OTRA" **le advirtió.

Saco unas sogas de la mochila y las paso entre todos.

**"TODOS ESTAREMOS UNIDOS… ENTRE NOSOTROS Y EL BARCO" **Explicó la teniente.

**"SERAN TODOS O NINGUNO" **Lo dijo con una seguridad que no dio a entender que se refería a la supervivencia.

Después del mensaje se sentó a un lado del pirata.

**"Me debes muchas explicaciones teniente" **Expresó en voz baja para establecer una conversación privada.

**"Te las puedo responder si gustas"** dijo sonriendo, ajena a la situación.

**"No... ya que termine todo el caos"** respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa

**"¡Ah! Confías en mi" **Concluyó la chica.

**"Que emoción"** levanto los hombros y su sonrisa se amplio

**"No te alegres… No me queda de otra" **Se defendió el joven.

**"Jajajaja" **La chica comenzó a reírse de modo natural; volteo hacia los marinos que se encontraban preocupados… y molestos por la tranquilidad con la que estos dos tomaban ante la situación.

La atmosfera se tensaba mientras más se acercaban. El sonido del pilar de agua era terrorífico y se escondía tras los gritos de terror de los marinos.

**"ESTAMOS CERCA" **Expresión obvia por parte del sargento.

La velocidad de la corriente aumentó exageradamente y les dio un recorrido alrededor de la tromba hasta que encontraron los ciclones de los que Sky había hablado.

Todos se agarraron con fuerza de los asientos que eran la única superficie apta para eso y la velocidad aumento aun más. Girando violentamente hacia dentro del remolino.

Sky dio la señal y dos marinos comenzaron a soplar los corales, causando que ambos botes fueran rodeados por unas burbujas que les permitirían viajar por las corrientes submarinas.

**"TENIENTE SKY, ESTA SEGURA DE QUE SALDREMOS"** Preguntó el sargento gritando de bote a bote antes de sumergirse

**"¿DEMASIDO TARDE PARA ESA PREGUNTA NO LO CREE SARGENTO?" **Se burló como respuesta.

**"¡EHHHHHHH!"** Gritaron todos que fueron seguidos por chillidos de histeria.

La chica bajó la cabeza y se cubrió la boca. El pirata desvió su atención hacia la joven… _Ya no estás tan segura… verdad teniente…_ Buscó la expresión que esta mostraba… la chica se estaba riendo silenciosamente; Si el joven alguna vez tuvo dudas, la sonrisa de la chica las borro todas. _Sera mejor gozar del caos._

El joven tan solo disfrutó del panorama. Divirtiéndose con lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Los tripulantes de su bote crearon todo un espectaculo, hubo un poco de todo; Unos se desmayaron, otros vomitaron y no faltaban aquellos que aumentaban el nivel del agua con sus lágrimas.

Ambos botes se sumergieron y giraron por varios minutos para después ser succionados por una corriente submarina; el entorno se oscureció completamente, los tripulantes estaban mareados y con el paso del tiempo todos se fueron quedando profundamente dormidos, con excepción de la teniente, el sargento y el pirata.

**"Trafalgar"** susurró la teniente.

**"Puedes hacerte cargo del viaje hasta que lleguemos a la superficie… por favor"** Pidió mientras se frotaba el brazo derecho y mostraba una mirada cansada.

**"Dame tu mano" **Ordenó el joven.

**"No… ahora solo quiero dormir" **Trató de evadir la petición del joven.

**"Tú me pusiste a cargo" **Le protestó.

**"Dame tu mano"**

Le dio la mano y él la estiro para ver el daño que esta había recibido. La chica se quejó en el momento en que le estiro la mano.

**"…" **Observaba en silencio

**"¿Dónde está el botiquín?"** la chica apunto de donde saco la mochila. Law se levantó y se desplazo entre los marinos para ir por el botiquín y procedió a tratarla.

**"¿Por qué me ayudas?" **Le surgió la duda debido a que todo era su culpa.

**"…" **quedó silente

**"Gracias"** Cerró los ojos y quedó dormida en una posición incomoda.

Trato la herida durante el viaje, comenzando por su mano donde vio que le faltaba piel en los dedos y la palma, siguió por la muñeca donde estaban las marcas de sus dedos que le dejo en los vestidores, su antebrazo estaba fracturado y su hombro se había dislocado. _Mucho daño para un solo brazo_. Tomó las herramientas del botiquín y procedió a curarle las heridas, vendar y entablar su brazo. _Las herramientas son limitadas, espero y no se infecte._

Dejó lentamente la mano de la chica en el asiento y procedió a curar las otras heridas, comenzando con la que le ocasionó en el cráneo…y_ además tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar a todos hasta salir a la superficie...tch, que problematico... _

**"¿Por qué estaban a bordo?" **Pregunta repentina por parte del sargento.

**"…" **

**"la teniente no me dio detalles" **Respondió el pirata tratando de evadir la pregunta de Shine,

**"Tendrás que esperar a que se despierte" **Dio por concluida la conversación y continuó tratando las heridas de la chica inconsciente.

**"…"**

** "¿Por qué estabas a bordo?" **Sospecho del joven al no darle respuestas.

**"No estoy de humor para charlar sargento" **Esta vez volteo hacia el sargento y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

Fue un viaje largo e incomodo por parte de ambos y el silencio solo era corrompido por los ronquidos. A pesar de que era de noche y se encontraban sumergidos, la vista a su alrededor era única, con un grupo de medusas que iluminaban el camino.

El pirata miro a los tripulantes, y volteó hacia el sargento que cayó en un sueño profundo que aprovechó para quitarse la gorra y atarse la bandana en la cabeza para cubrir su cabello en caso de que perdiera la gorra; despues procedió a usar nuevamente la gorra que le cubria parte del rostro. _Una vez que todos estén completamente consientes comenzaran a sospechar y a hacer preguntas, le dejare eso a la mosca muerta.._.

El viaje duro aproximadamente una hora hasta que emergieron en un mar calmado donde pasaron el resto de la noche.

* * *

¡Listo! Finalmente salieron del Barco.

Ahora que todos esten concientes de lo que ocurre necesitan explicaciones... que comiencen las mentiras °(^o^)°


	4. EL RESCATE

El sol iluminó el panorama que los rodeaba, no había tierra a sus alrededores tan solo un cielo claro y un mar cristalino que era difícil de apreciar debido a la profundidad, de la cual se percataron al ver un banco de peces nadando bajo ambos botes, seguidos por unos de mayor tamaño que se dirigían a las profundidades.

**"El agua está muy calmada" **Expresó un marino con las mejillas sonrojadas. **"Esto es agradable, a pesar de que no avanzamos."**

**"Y no lo haremos"** respondió el pirata de una manera inexpresiva.

**"¿A qué te refieres?"** preguntó un marino mientras observaba su reflejo en el agua.

El sargento permaneció silente.

**"Nos encontramos en el Calm Belt" **Contestó Law cerrando sus ojos y tomando una posición cómoda.

El marino dejó de mirar su reflejo y volteó instintivamente ante el relajado joven que permanecía en el frente del bote.

**"Estaremos aquí un buen rato, claro… si no nos encontramos primero con un monstro marino"**

** "¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO CON TANTA TRANQUILIDAD!"** Se sobresaltaron los marinos de ambos botes.

… quedaron tensos y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

La intriga y dudas comenzaron a surgir ante los presentes y se armó un alboroto entre ellos, mientras Law prefirió ignorar la escena.

**"Entonces ¿cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí?" **Preguntó calmadamente el sargento desde el otro bote que se encontraba a corta distancia.

**"…" **Law guardó silencio y volteo hacia la teniente que seguía dormida.

**"La teniente sigue dormida, tendrán que esperar para conseguir su respuesta" **Dando a entender que la respuesta no se las daría el.

Al escuchar el último comentario del joven, procedió a dar una sugerencia a los presentes. **"Traten de no causar mucho alboroto, no queremos visitas indeseadas".**

La conmoción entre los marinos se agrandaba al pasar de las horas. Las charlas cesaron, las preocupaciones aumentaron, al igual que los llantos, unos se debían a las pérdidas que ocurrieron, otros por lo que les deparaba su futuro en la situación que se encontraban.

**"Agua…Comida…"** Comenzaron a pronunciar en voz baja mientras eran rodeados por un aura deprimente.

**"Baño"** Termino el marino Wretcher, un joven de estatura baja, Cabello corto castaño y facciones muy pronunciadas.

Los marinos se impacientaron y sudaron frio… hay cosas que no se podían compartir.

Wretcher se dirigió hacia el sargento y trato hacer su pregunta lo mas privada posible.

**"Ehm…Sargento… ¿y si quiero?… ya sabe… ehm…Defecar"**

A pesar de la cautela que tomó para realizar su pregunta la última palabra fue escuchada por algunos presentes.

**"Hazlo en el agua CERDO"** Exclamó Fed que se encontraba a un par de asientos de él.

**"Es lo más apropiado…para atraer a los reyes marinos" **Dijo Kyrei de manera sarcástica.

Las discusiones se hicieron presentes y subían de nivel. Ya habían esperado lo suficiente y necesitaban respuestas.

**"TENIENTE"** Comenzaron a gritar desesperadamente.

**"No la despierten"** Pronunció Law

…_Espera_… los marinos voltearon hacia el joven confuso por sus palabras…**"Olvídenlo…Continúen" **

La chica comenzó a levantarse… la parte inferior de su cuerpo descansaba sobre los asientos del bote, pero su torso quedo colgando hacia el suelo, provocando un problema con su columna.

**"Ah… mi espalda"** Frotaba su espalda mientras se levantaba, y un dolor comenzó a ser presente en su brazo derecho.** "Ouch"** Levantó su brazo con el izquierdo. Y dirigió la vista hacia el joven de ojos grisáceos ignorando los llamados de la tripulación.

**"¿Dormiste?"** le pegunto al joven pirata.

** "No" **Respondió de manera cortante.

**"¿Y no me acomodaste?" **Se quejo cual niña.

**"No"**

**"Eres todo un caballero, GRACIAS."** Dijo de manera sarcástica, dándole fin a la breve conversación.

Este ignoró el último comentario prosiguiendo por bajar del frente y pasó a una fila de asientos que quedaba libre, pero en vez que acostarse sobre ellos, bajó a nivel de piso y recargó su cuerpo sobre el borde del bote, procedió a acomodarse la gorra para que los rayos del sol no le molestaran, se cruzo de brazos e intentó dormir. Pero la ausencia de calma lo hacía imposible.

La chica trató de acomodar su espalda que después de varios sonidos no placenteros logró hacer que la incomodidad que tenia fuera al menos soportable. Ya podía responder ante las inconformidades de los marinos.

**"Teniente, estamos en el…" **Colocó su mano en su boca creando la intención de decir algo innombrable, como si se refiriera a un asunto ilegal. **"Calm Belt"**

**"Ya sé, no molestes"** Respondió ante el comentario de manera molesta por resaltar la obviedad.

**"Anda a mi mochila y saca un den den mushi" "La comunicación se establecerá con la isla de la que partimos" **Pronunciaba mientras acomodaba su brazo.

**"¿Por qué de donde partimos?" **chillaron los marinos

**"Porque queda a 5 días de aquí, en cambio Mock town queda a 1 semana" **Cada pregunta que estos hacían irritaban mas a Sky. No era por su humor, ni quienes hacían las preguntas… si no porque eran preguntas torpes o simplemente prefería que se conformaran y callaran.

Uno de los marinos tomó el den den mushi y trató de comunicarse a la isla de la cual partieron.

Después de un par de intentos la comunicación se estableció.

**"Mosh, Mosh"** contesto una voz grave.

**"¡Capitán Doberman! ¿Es usted?"** El receptor no respondía. Los gritos de alegría en el fondo interrumpían la conversación.

**"Marino Fed al habla…Estamos varados en el Calm Belt, ¡Necesitamos ayuda!" **Lo dijo de un modo nervioso mientras le brotaban lágrimas de felicidad.

Se escuchó interferencia de parte del den den mushi, como si hubiera una discusión de lado del receptor **"¿Coordenadas?"** Por fin contestó.

Los marinos quedaron petrificados ante la pregunta… y se cuestionaban entre ellos… **"¿Tú sabes cuales son las coordenadas?""¿Cómo quieres que tenga esa información, si apenas sabemos que esto es el Calm Belt?"**

**"No… No lo sabemos…" **Expresó decepcionadamente.

**"Marino Fed, tu respuesta es inútil, comunícame algún superior" **

**"Teniente tome la llamada"** Sugirió Fed

La chica negó con la cabeza…_Fed no ayudes, por favor vuelve a ser un inútil_… los marinos seguían insistiendo.

Sky susurró **"Con el Sargento"** y procedió a apuntar al sargento.

Suspiró mientras se recargaba sobre sus brazos "**No se las coordenadas teniente" **En su voz hacia presencia la arrogancia del sargento. La joven solo cambió a una expresión preocupada, y los marinos le dieron el caracol.

**"¿Por qué te niegas a contestar teniente?"** La cuestionó Shine rudamente. Sky se mordió el labio y tomó valor para hablar.

**"Mosh mosh… Teniente… Teniente Sky al habla" **Al pronunciar su nombre, apretó el mecanismo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

**"…" **El silencio reinó por casi un minuto.

**"¿QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO PARA ABANDONAR LA BASE SKY?" **La voz se manejaba en un tono tan alto y que mostraba alto nivel de enfado, tanto así que la expresión del Den Den Mushi cambió a intimidante.

**"SABES QUE SOLO PUEDES SALIR POR ASIGNACIÓN" **

**"ESPERA A QUE TE TENGA EN FRENTE, NUNCA OLVIDARAS LA REPRIMENDA QUE TE DARÉ"**

**"Doberman, no eres mi padre… si quieres castigar a alguien, a joder a otra parte"**

Los marinos levantaron los brazos** "NO EMPEORES LAS COSAS TENIENTE" **la joven poso su dedo índice sobre sus labios haciendo la seña de silencio y dijo en voz baja…** "esto no puede empeorar"**

**"ERES UNA" **Los gritos de Doberman fueron interrumpidos repentinamente…

**"ERES UN ESCANDALOSO, EN LA SITUACIÓN QUE ESTAMOS LO QUE MENOS DEBEMOS HACER ES CREAR MAS AGITACIÓN…recibiré el castigo que merezco una vez a salvo, mientras tanto…Coopera" **

**"Por favor" **Terminó

**"…"**

La atmosfera era pesada, con la presencia de ese silencio incomodo que siempre se ha presentado entre dos personas que no armonizan.

**"¿Coordenadas?" **Preguntó molesto y a la vez rendido.

**"7 grados 48 minutos 91 segundos, Donde termina la corriente submarina en el Calm Belt" **Al responder relajó su cuerpo.

**"…" **Una vez más el silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

**"Preciso… como siempre…" **Esta vez se calmó un poco.

**"Una flota partió de aquí hace 4 días hacia Mock Town… No tardara en llegar a su ubicación… a más tardar al anochecer" **

**"Tan solo debo establecer comunicación con ellos y avisarles de su situación, si existe cualquier tipo de inconveniente les regresamos la llamada" **Anunció con una voz clara y firme, que después cambió a un tono molesto y agresivo** "Partiré a Mock Town hoy mismo, tenemos un asunto que resolver" **

***CACHAN* **Colgó el Den Den Mushi.

La chica fue dominada por los nervios y guardo al pequeño caracol mientras el resto de los presentes comenzaron a celebrar alegremente, y los botes se mecían con todo el ajetreo.

El sargento se encontraba tranquilamente sentado a pesar de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, al escuchar la noticia tan solo sonrió quitando su gorro para frotar su cabellera negra, un movimiento inconsciente común en el para despejar su mente y aclarar las ideas, pero solo lograba percibir a ambos grupos de marinos saltando sobre los botes y devastando con las provisiones**…** una vena salto de su frente… no lograba pensar con claridad y observó a Fed armando un lio con la comida y la bebida, quejándose por no haber licor, mientras Wretcher cuidaba del pobre Ryudo que tenia entablillada la pierna y no podía unirse a la celebración. Por otra parte el bote de al lado estaba en peor condición, Terrent uno de los marinos más salvajes se encontraba marcando su territorio al estilo animal escribiendo su nombre sobre la caja de comestibles, esto causo que otras dos venas brotaran de su frente. ¿Por qué Sky no toma el control? Volteó hacia la joven y esta se encontraba ausente en sus propios pensamientos acostada en toda la línea de asientos del bote recargando su cabeza contra el borde… y su compañero dormía plácidamente entre 2 filas de asientos, Se podía percibir una división intangible, de un lado se encontraban estos dos marinos descansando uno a lado del otro, separados por la altura de los asientos al piso; mientras del otro lado se escuchaban discusiones torpes… _**"Yo no quiero alimentos deshidratados" "Yo te los hidrato" "Deberíamos guardarlos por si algo sucede" "¿Que pasara si somos atrapados por otra tormenta?" "Idiota, no hay tormentas en el Calm Belt" "Y si usamos la comida para pescar" "Y atraer a los reyes marinos"…**_El rostro de Shine se tornó rojo y no pudo contenerse más.

**"¡DEJEN YA DE HACER ALBOROTO!" **Gritó con tanta fuerza que su saliva invadió las 3 filas de asientos más cercanas.

Todos se congelaron en la posición que tenían en el momento del grito… y se escucharon los llantos de Ryudo.

**"Ryudo ¿por qué lloras? ¿Te duele tu herida?"** Wretcher preguntó preocupado por su mejor amigo, casi hermano mientras posaba su mano sobre la espalda del afligido marino.

Ryudocubrió su rostro con ambas manos y trataba de evitar que su nariz escurriera, a pesar de ser un hombre fuerte de poder, era débil de carácter y frágil de corazón. Mientras que Wretcher era su contraparte, así se apoyaban uno con otro.

**"Treinta… perdimos a treinta compañeros… ¿Qué acaso no les afecta?... ¿Cómo pueden ser tan egoístas?"** Wretcher se sentó a su lado y agachó la cabeza guardando luto.

De manera inesperada el llanto de Ryudo fue acompañado por otros cuantos… Las horas pasaron y el atmosfera que se percibía era triste y melancólica. Los rostros de los pasajeros se habían quemado por el sol que ya había recorrido medio camino para ocultarse…

_…3 horas y no paran de lamentarse…_

El silencio existente fue interrumpido inesperadamente. **"Les daremos un funeral apropiado una vez en tierra" **Expresó la teniente aun recargada sobre su espalda observando al cielo. "**No necesitamos personal débil en este momento"**

**"Como te atreves a decir eso"** Quejó Ryudo. **"¡DESALMADA, TU NOS HABRÍAS PODIDO AYUDAR DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, PERO TE OCULTASTE TODO EL TIEMPO!" **

**"También me afecta" **Suvoz expresaba aburrimiento e indiferencia, esto hizo enfurecer al marino Ryudoque trató de levantar su gran cuerpo para desquitarse con la desinteresada teniente.

Wretcher trató de detener a Ryudoantes de que este se lastimara más. Pero el marino forcejeaba hasta que se zafó de su amigo.

**"¡YA! dejen de discutir"** recobro el orden el sargento.

**"Mejor dinos teniente…"**

El sargento dirigió una mirada penetrante hacia la joven enajenada y preguntó con una voz acusatoria**"¿Por qué estaban de polizones en nuestro barco?"**

**"…"**Law tenía que escuchar esto.

La chica se estiro y cambio su posición a sentada, volteo hacia el joven que se encontraba dormido y le dio un puntapié causando que el joven le dedicara una mirada asesina con esos penetrantes ojos grises.

Sky se agachó hacia el pirata y estiro su cuerpo pasando por el torso del joven hasta llegar a la mochila que estaba a un lado de él**. ¿Qué intenta teniente?** Susurro. Tomó la mochila y mientras se regresaba a su posición anterior le dijo en voz muy baja… **"Escucha"** sus ojos se encontraron y formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

**"¿A que se debe su infiltración?" **Reitero el sargento de un modo aun más serio y frunciendo el seño.

Lachica husmeaba en su mochila mientras el sargento la acusaba **"Recuperar lo que me robo su capitán" **aparto la mirada de la mochila y la dirigió hacia Shine.

**"El capitán nunca robaría nada"** defendió Shine esta vez se enfurecido y su humor fue contagiado a los presentes que comenzaron a protestar ante el comentario de la teniente.

**"Eso crees… " **Su mano que seguía en búsqueda de algo hasta que esta se detuvo.

**"Si quieren saber que sucedió y porque nos infiltramos, está bien… les contaré" **Law prestó especial atención ante las palabras que salían de la boca de la teniente.

… Los presentes guardaron silencio para escuchar la explicación que tenía que dar…

**"Desde que me uní a la marina he trabajado en una bitácora. Nunca se la había mostrado a nadie, hasta hace unos días que atrape al capitán Sharinguru hojeándola"… "Me hizo unas preguntas sobre esta y a los días mi bitácora desapareció" **

**"¿Insinúas que el capitán la robó?" **Preguntó Gorilla un marino flacucho con cara de simio.

Sacó la bitácora de la mochila…**"Así es" **

**"me infiltré con el objetivo de recuperarla" **

**"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no estás inventando eso?" **Pregunto Kyrei de manera acusatoria

**"El capitán me mostro la bitácora al principio de la expedición"** Reafirmó Shine

**"¿Qué tiene de especial esa bitácora?"** En la cara Wretcher podía ver la confusión al expresar la pregunta.

**"En ella tengo todos los estudios que he realizado durante todas las expediciones que hemos realizado… explico todo detalladamente… los mares, las corrientes, los patrones entre las tormentas, patrones entre las islas… las cosas no suceden solo por azar… todo está conectado… forman parte de un plan…"**

**"Pero lo que le llamo la atención a Sharinguru fue la sección de los criminales… dividido en 3 secciones… A, B y C, mediante entrevistas y analizando todos sus movimientos, creé unas graficas que explican a cada uno de los que tengo incluidos."**

Abrió la bitácora, hojeo unas cuantas páginas hasta quedar en la sección de los piratas…

**"Los C serian aquellos de bajo nivel, que no necesitan de una persona de alto rango para encargarse de ellos, pero tampoco un solo marino puede encargarse de ellos con facilidad."**

Hojeó hasta llegar a una página que mostraba a los hermanos Funan de los piratas de Buggy y a su lado unas estadísticas de poder y una tabla con información de futuro crecimiento.

**"Estos chicos no son amenaza alguna… bueno saben a lo que refiero… por eso están en el grupo C" **Continuó hojeando para buscar más ejemplos y seguía con su explicación.

**"B, son aquellos que son un peligro para la sociedad, y normalmente tienen frutas del diablo, además tiene notas completas de cómo tratarlos, lista de ataques, debilidades, como evitar bajas. Desarrollo de habilidades durante años y una representación grafica de posible amenaza."**

Se detuvo en una pagina y les mostro el ejemplo de Capone Bege un astuto criminal que se movía fácilmente por el mundo subterráneo de la mafia.

**"y creo no es necesario explicar los A, pero por cualquier cosa…" **Cerró el libro y lo guardó de nuevo en su mochila.

**"A son aquellos que son amenaza… igual lista de ataques, poder de ataque, grafica de poder, inteligencia, estamina, detalle bastante completo, como evitar ataques, debilidades… Análisis avanzado de cómo predecir, evitar, o contrarrestar sus ataques… claro que con ellos hay muchas incógnitas, pero es necesario tener el conocimiento de cómo salir de un encuentro con ellos"**

**"Como se podrán dar cuenta, este libro es muy importante para mí… son años de trabajo y esfuerzo" **Dirigió su mirada hacia las expresiones de los presentes. Estaban convencidos por sus palabras.

**"¿Años?" **Interrogó Tanvir, uno de los marinos con mayor experiencia.

**"¿Cuánto hace que trabajas para la marina Sky-san?" **La duda surgió entre sus compañeros.

**"4 años más o menos"** Dijo la chica mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

**"¿Cómo?"… "¿Qué edad tienes Sky-san?" **

Sus manos se detuvieron y levantó la mirada** "21" **

**"WWWOOOOOAAAAH, súper teniente" **Los marinos se sonrojaron y juntaron las palmas mientras gritaban.

**"No… realmente no es mucho…" **Expresó avergonzada.

**"Si, es mucho logro… ya sabe… para una chica**" Expresó Fed

_O no… no acaba de decir eso._ Todos quedaron en silencio

La chica no se sintió ofendida y sonrió soltando una pequeña risa **"Así es"**… **"bueno prosigo con mi historia"**

**"Como ya se enteraron… No me dejan salir de los cuarteles sin una tropa debido a mi fragilidad… pero si me iba a infiltrar no podía pasear por el barco con una docena de marinos, así que traje a Konnan conmigo por cualquier percance… además necesitaba a alguien bajo mi mandato" **Cubrió su boca para ocultar una risita que salió de ella.

Cambio su expresión y mostro tristeza **"disculpen que no los pudiera ayudar antes"** **"Aproveche para completar el capítulo de Trafalgar Law, así que baje con Konnan a las celdas para terminarlo antes de que no me dejaran verlo en la base…los superiores son muy sobreprotectores…"**

**"Nos percatamos del peligro demasiado tarde cuando explotaron las instalaciones en la lavandería y quedamos encerrados… no pudimos hacer nada"**

El pirata sonrió al final de la historia y trató de dormir una vez más.

El silencio reinó durante casi un minuto como respuesta a la explicación.

**"¿Que sucedió con el pirata?" **Preguntó Shine para cerrar el tema.

La chica expresó como si estuviera respondiendo a una pregunta torpe de los marinos** "¿Que mas? Se debió haber ahogado efectivamente"**

La plática cesó y los pasajeros se relajaron hasta que llegara el barco que esperaban con ansias. Cada marino estaba atento a un área específica para cubrir visualmente 360° y no perder la oportunidad del rescate. El sol bajaba y no se mostraba rastro de ningún navío a su rescate. El panorama se volvió hermoso, el sol estaba por ocultarse y las calmas aguas reflejaron el color del cielo pero en ese preciso lugar se apreciaba como un fenómeno. Los colores de la puesta de sol se reflejaban por capas. Como si fueran diferentes niveles de color desde la superficie hasta la mayor profundidad percibida, y cada nivel tenía su propio movimiento creando una danza de colores únicos en un mismo lienzo…Era como si el mar les llamara para que compartieran la misma vida que reflejaba.

A lo lejos se lograba apreciar una silueta… podría ser el barco que venía por ellos, o una nave enemiga que vagaba perdida… las miradas de todos se posaron sobre la silueta y comenzaron a saltar y gritar para llamar su atención.

**"¿Y si es una nave enemiga?"** Preguntó Gorilla

**"Nos los cargamos!" **Terrent afirmó con una seguridad que solo el ingenuo de Fed apoyó.

El escándalo provocó que el intruso que se encontraba dormido despertara.

El movimiento de los botes era tan agresivo que modificaron los patrones que tenían las leves corrientes que viajaban bajo la superficie. Dichos movimientos atrajeron a un visitante indeseado…

La silueta se aclaró mostrando un buque de la marina que respondió a las llamadas de auxilio. Los marinos aumentaron el escándalo a pesar de haber captado la atención del buque.

Una gigantesca sombra apareció bajo ambos botes y a cada segundo aumentaba su tamaño, pero al venir del fondo nadie lo notó, tan solo el pirata que tomo el nodachi y lo inserto en el asiento aferrándose al mango. La teniente noto el repentino movimiento del joven y ejerció presión entre los asientos para atorarse entre ellos… volteó hacia el criminal que tenía delante suyo y asintió con la cabeza, afirmando estar preparada para lo que venía.

**"¡CHICOS! SOSTENGANSE BIEN" **

Los marinos no entendían a que se refería, voltearon al sargento y vieron como este reposaba por la misma posición que tomó la teniente. Observaron a su alrededor pero lo único que lograban percibir era el buque que cada vez estaba más cerca.

La mitad de los marinos tomaron la misma posición sin saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras la otra mitad seguía buscando la raíz del problema para descifrar las acciones de los superiores.

Terrent bajo la mirada y vio como la sombra se acercaba, la reacción del "valiente" marino fue lo que alertó al resto. Su color pasó a pálido sus ojos saltaron de su rostro y su lengua ondeaba mientras gritaba, esto causo que el resto volteara la misma dirección que Terrent para después arrepentirse de haberlo hecho… reaccionaron de la misma manera que el marino y rápidamente tomaron las mismas posiciones que el resto.

Se sentía como la velocidad de la criatura levantaba el agua donde se encontraban ambos botes que fueron golpeados por la cabeza que brotó a la superficie volcando uno de los botes mientras el otro quedo entre las narinas del Rey marino.

Era una especie ave-serpiente marina con pelaje blanco en forma de donas a lo largo de su cuerpo; la cabeza medía 6 metros aproximadamente y su cuello no se le veía fin.

El monstro observo confundido pues los perdió de vista hasta que escucho el alboroto del bote que fue volteado. Al agachar la cabeza para atacar cayó el bote restante de ella y procedió a acabar con ambos.

Los marinos esperaron lo peor, todo se puso oscuro y los sonidos cesaron… _¿habremos muerto?_

Al abrir los ojos, vieron como la criatura tenía un corte vertical en el cuello que la dejó inconsciente y al caer destruyó uno de los botes golpeando a 3 marinos que permanecían dentro de él mientras el resto habían abandonado la nave sumergiéndolos junto con los restos del bote.

Un ataque cortante a distancia mandado desde el buque fue lo que acabó con el rey marino que yacía flotando a unos metros de los afectados, estos se sostuvieron de la criatura y del bote restante esperando a que el rescate los sacara del dilema. El sargento y la teniente comenzaron el conteo.

**"¡TENIENTE!" "CONTEO"** Le ordenó a distancia el sargento a la joven, el conteo fue complicado debido a los movimientos, recordó como tres marinos fueron golpeados pero cuatro se sumergieron que coincidía con el número de hombres en la superficie.

**"FALTAN DRACO, SANDERS, KONNAN Y RYUDO"** se sumergió al terminar de pronunciar los nombres.

Wretcher respondió ante el nombre de su amigo y procedió a sumergirse al igual que el sargento.

El buque llegó hacia los marinos y comenzó a ponerlos a salvo en la cubierta, bajando una escalera para que estos subieran. Una vez arriba fueron bienvenidos por el comandante Eric, un adulto joven de cabellera morada, tez grisácea, complexión delgada, y uñas largas.

**"Equipo médico… hagan una revisión general a estos marinos" **Eric apuntó a los presentes frente a él y esperó a que subiera el resto.

Del agua emergieron Wretcher, Sky y Shire cargando a Sanders, Ryudo, Law y Draco que dé misma manera ayudaron a subirlos al buque siendo bienvenidos por sus compañeros marinos y por el comandante Eric que los mandó a la enfermería junto con el resto.

La teniente y el pirata se dirigieron juntos a la enfermería más atrás de los demás, susurrando entre ellos.

**"No contabas con esto ¿cierto**?" mencionó el pirata mientras seguían su camino

La teniente bajo la cabeza y respondió en voz baja… **"La enfermería…No…" **

**"¿Tienes algo en mente?" **

**"Aun no"**

**"…"** invadió un silencio durante unos cuantos pasos

**"Esta vez me encargo yo"** respondió el joven ante el silencio.

Una sonrisa amplia se formó en el rostro del pirata y dijo de manera burlesca **"¿Y su bitácora?"**

**"¿Y tu arma?"** respondió como insulto.

**"…" "No me hables de TU… no soy tu amigo"**

La chica alzo ambos hombros y respondió de manera despreocupada **"No importa"**

**"Me darás las explicaciones una vez que salgamos de la enfermería" **no fue una sugerencia, sino una orden.

**"Solo si eso me garantiza que puedo confiar en ti" **Dijo la teniente en un tono serio.

Quedaron frente a las puertas de la enfermería

**"¿Puedes?"** sonrió y comenzó a reír en voz baja.

El pirata abrió la puerta y entró a la enfermería dejando a la teniente sola frente a la puerta.


End file.
